


Under the Fireworks

by SooSooDyo (Phinphin)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Female Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Female Park Chanyeol, Fluff, Lesbian AU, M/M, New Year's Eve, Proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phinphin/pseuds/SooSooDyo
Summary: Kyungya has been planning the perfect proposal for months. Rings have been bought, fancy dinner has been booked, her speech has been practised. Now only the hard part remains, actually proposing
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Under the Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sooblushes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooblushes/gifts).



> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is a very much late christmas gift for dearest Sooblushes, who is the sweetest and kindest person even and who deserves all the fics in the world!! 
> 
> I hope you like this fic as much as I loved yours!! <3<3<3

“Do you want to go out for new year’s?”

Chanyeon’s chopsticks stop halfway to her mouth, her eyes widening as she looks up at Kyungya. Kyungya swallows, struggling to appear casual. She thanks her past self for not putting up her hair as she usually does. Her blushing ears would be a dead giveaway that she’s planning something more than just a dinner out.

“As in, out out?” Chanyeon asks, surprise colouring her voice.

“Yeah, like a dinner or something. I read about this nice place by the Han river.” Kyungya shrugs and plucks out rice cake from the tteokbokki. It’s Chanyeon’s recipe.

“Oh.” Chanyeon blinks, her lips pursing and her brows furrowing for a short moment before she flashes a wide smile. “Sure!”

Kyungya feels herself mimic the smile, her stomach flipping in happiness as she tries to hide the smile behind another mouthful.

“Ok. I’ll book a table for us.” She nods and Chanyeon gives her a thumbs up as she chews her food.

And that’s how the first step to the perfect proposal was completed. The second step is the ring, which Kyungya actually bought months ago after a throwaway comment from Chanyeon over how, since they can’t actually get married or anything of the like, maybe it would be nice if they just did really fancy couple rings?

“You know, like a proposal or something?” She had said, and since then Kyungya hadn’t been able to get the idea out of her head. It would be nice, to have something that marked how their relationship of five years was more than just ‘dating’. She wants to spend the rest of her life with Chanyeon, wants to grow old and gray with Chanyeon. She wants to share her every moment with the other. And while they often talk about it the two of them, they have never really made that public promise like most couples can do with marriage.

Something like a proposal, or a whatever the exchanging of new couple rings would be called, would be a good way to show solidify their relationship as something more than just dating and living together. Even if it would just be for the benefit of the two of them.

They do a lot of things like that. They’re both rather private people, despite what people might think when they first meet Chanyeon. She may be extroverted and quickly become friends with anyone, but her innermost thoughts she shares with Kyungya through whispers while they cuddle in the dark. They celebrate their anniversaries at home, watching their favourite movies or playing their favourite games, and generally stay at home during the holidays, preferring to head out in the days following when everyone is home recovering.

So, going out for new year’s will be special. Kyungya has spent hours looking for the perfect spot, something small an intimate, but not too small so they will get stared at. And finally, she had found a nice sushi restaurant with great reviews and a view over the river. And best of all, they had a table available.

The other steps to the perfect proposal are easy, at least compared to the final step, which is actually doing it. Getting a ring she had done before the plan was even fully hatched, first intending to just give it to Chanyeon for her birthday. A table was booked before she had even asked if they should go out for new year’s. Planning what she should say was made during her commutes home. She is a woman of few words, and she has always believed in speaking your mind. She would tell Chanyeon she loves her, more than she loves anything or anyone, so much that if she thinks of it too long, she can barely breathe. She will tell her that Chanyeon makes her a better person, because she makes Kyungya feel safe and loved and comfortable enough to grow, and that she wants to do the same for Chanyeon. She will tell her that she wants to spend the rest of her life with Chanyeon, and that this ring is her promise that no matter what happens, she will always be by Chanyeon’s side.

So yes, the other steps had been easy.

The final step is nerve wrecking.

“Relax.” Chanyeon says. “If you keep pressing your eyes shut like that the eyeshadow will crease.”

The eyeshadow brush sweeps over her eyelid once more, and Kyungya fights the urge to scrunch her nose and pull back. It tickles. She bites her lip to hold back a giggle.

“There you go. All done.” Chanyeon says, pulling back and holding out a mirror for Kyungya. Kyungya takes it with a smile, holding it up and regarding herself. The eyeshadow is simple, and sparkly, just the way she likes it. Champagne shimmers and golden glitters.

“Thank you.” She says, handing the mirror back as Chanyeon puts away the brushes. “Now I’m beautiful.”

“You’re always beautiful.” Chanyeon says, looking up at Kyungya.

“But because you did it, I feel extra beautiful.” She replies, watching as Chanyeon’s eyes grow fond and her lips pull up into a wide smile. Standing up, Chanyeon gently cups her cheek and presses a kiss to her lips, making butterflies fill every inch of Kyungya.

“Is that why you always make me do your eyes?” She asks, her lips still brushing Kyungya’s.

  
“I like it when you pamper me.” Kyungya replies, pressing another kiss to her girlfriend’s lips.

Chanyeon laughs, head thrown back before she pulls Kyungya into a bone crushing hug. Kyungya yelps, pretending to struggle against the hold for a second before breaking into giggles of her own.

  
“Spoiled.” Chanyeon says and gives her a tap on the ass. “Go get dressed, we don’t want to be late.”

Kyungya winks at her before walking out of the bathroom and leaving Chanyeon to do her own makeup. The moment the bathroom door closes behind he she begins rushing. She has kept the ring hidden in the one place Chanyeon would never look, in the drawer with mismatched socks they keep by the washing machine. Paranoid that Chanyeon would peek out at any moment she digs through the drawer, finally grabbing the box and hurriedly stuffing it as deep in her purse as she can manage.

Shuffling by quietly, she hurries over to their bedroom and begins dressing. A black, long sleeved dress, a pair of black tights with silver thread woven into them, and the silver choker Chanyeon had gifted her during their third anniversary. She keeps her hair simple too, simply straightening the short bob and making sure her bangs are flat and even.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she frowns, feeling a little...plain. She looks over at the outfit Chanyeon has set out. A high collared white blouse with dramatic sleeves and an ankle long gold sequin skirt with a slit running up the left leg. She’d look like a movie star.

She hears a gasp from behind her, and for a short, nerve wracking moment she fears Chanyeon has found the ring already. She turns around, ready to launch into the little speech she’s prepared, when she spots Chanyeon by their bedroom door, her eyes wide and her hands held in front of her mouth.

  
“You’re so cuuute!” She squeals and Kyungya rolls her eyes, turning away to hide her shy smile.

“It’s nothing.” She brushes away, patting down her bangs once again.

  
“Don’t say that.” Chanyeon protests, stepping up behind Kyungya and wrapping her arms around her waist. “You look great.”

“I look like I always do.” Kyungya sighs, pulling at her skirt.

“I love the way you look.” Chanyeon smiles, resting her head on top of Kyungya’s. “It’s sweet. It’s so... _you_. I love that.” She says, hugging Kyungya a little tighter. Kyungya smiles, resting her hands over Chanyeon as the other begins to slowly sway them side to side.

“I just want to look as pretty as my beautiful girlfriend.” Kyungya explains, meeting Chanyeon’s eyes in the mirror.

  
“You don’t want me to steal the show huh?” Chanyeon asks, mischief blinking in her eyes for a moment. Kyungya rolls her eyes and gives her a light slap on the hand.

“You know what I mean.” She says as Chanyeon grins at her.

  
“Wear your red lipstick.” The other says, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek before pulling away to get dressed. “I love it when you wear lipstick.”

Kyungya feels something warm stir in her at the comment. She rarely wears lipstick, preferring a tinted lip balm if she wears any kind of colour at all. But tonight, tonight she wants to look beautiful. She wants Chanyeon to think she looks beautiful.

Carefully, she applies it, making sure the colour is even and that she doesn’t accidentally get anything on her teeth. Once she’s done she smacks her lips together, feeling a smile grow on her lips. Maybe she should wear lipstick more often.

“See.” Chanyeon says from behind. “Now you match my eyeshadow.”

Kyungya turns around, looking her girlfriend over. She’s wearing quite a dramatic eye look, as she often likes doing, with a deep plum colour in the crease and glittery reds on the lid. She looks like a movie star, just like Kyungya knew she would.

“And your skirt matches mine.” Kyungya says, watching as Chanyeon gives her but a little shake to make the sequin skirt sway side to side.

“As we should.” Chanyeon bends down and presses a quick kiss to Kyungya’s lips, surprising her. Kyungya smiles against the lips, letting her hands come to rest on Chanyeon’s waist and deepening the kiss.

Chanyeon hums, her hands snaking down Kyungya’s back and coming to rest on the curve of her ass. They squeeze, and Kyungya jumps, pressing herself closer to her girlfriend with a giggle.   
  
“Stop, we’re going to be late.” She protests half-heartedly against Chanyeon’s lips.

“Come on, a quickie.” Chanyeon says, giving Kyungya’s lips a little nibble.

“They’re never actually quick.” Kyungya says, pulling away and looking Chanyeon deep in the eyes. “I don’t want to be late.” All her planning would be for naught then, and Chanyeon deserves to be proposed to in the best way possible.

“Fine, but I get undress you the moment we get back home.” Chanyeon says.

“Promise.” Kyungya laughs, shaking her head as she checks to make sure the lipstick is still intact.

Ten minutes later they’re out of the door and inside the taxi, the streets of Seoul rushing by their window as they head to the restaurant. And if Kyungya thought she was nervous before, it’s nothing compared to what she feels now. The little ring box feels as if it weighs a ton in her handbag, and the whole idea suddenly feels so silly and over the top.

They’re both home bodies. Why did she think proposing by the Han river, under the fireworks, after a fancy dinner date, was the perfect way to do it? Chanyeon would surely appreciate a simple proposal better, just the two of them at home. Maybe she should abort the whole plan.

Maybe she should just propose to Chanyeon right now and get it over with. But no, that would be so underwhelming. Chanyeon deserved something special. Something perfect. Oh, but is this perfect?

Before she figures out the answer to that question they’ve arrived and are already being shown to their table.

Chanyeon takes her coat, like she always does, and pulls out her chair for her. Kyungya can’t help but smile. Chanyeon has always treated her like a princess, spoiling her and doting on her. It makes her feel precious, and loved, and every day she does her best to make Chanyeon feel the same.

“Do you know what you want to order?” Chanyeon asks as she sits down and flips through the small menu.

“Actually, no.” Kyungya replies, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear and squinting at the menu. The lights are a little dim, and she didn’t bring her glasses because she doesn’t feel very pretty in them, so the small writing is a little hard to read.

“Really? No looking it up beforehand?” Chanyeon teases, her foot gently touching Kyungya’s ankle under the table. Kyungya rolls her eyes and gives her girlfriend a level stare.

“That was like once!” She protests.

“At least five times.” Chanyeon mumbles and Kyungya gasps before sticking out her tongue at her girlfriend, earning a laugh in return. She bites her lip, holding back a giggle before turning back to the menu.

She squints again, tries to make out what is written on there. In order to properly read, she wants to hold the menu up to her eyes, but they’re at a fancy place and that wouldn’t exactly be appropriate.

“They only have three courses. The regular, the deluxe, and the three-course menu. I’d say since it’s new year’s, we go deluxe or three courses.” Chanyeon says, making Kyungya look up. Chanyeon’s eyes are still turned to the menu, but as Kyungya thinks through the options, she slowly looks up, eyes warm.

Something twists in Kyungya’s middle, strong and powerful enough to take her breath away. Chanyeon always seems to know whenever she needs help without her even needing to say, she known her better than she knows herself, and she wants nothing more than to leap over the table and tell her how much she loves her. But she holds herself back, instead just smiling like a fool.

“Three-course menu, right?” Chanyeon asks, and Kyungya blinks, shaking herself out of her thoughts. “It’s new year’s after all.”

“You think we can eat all of that?” Kyungya asks, not really protesting the idea.

“You can eat more than anyone I know, and I’m still growing so I need the sustenance.” Chanyeon says as she closes the menu and looks up at Kyungya. Kyungya shakes her head, closing her own menu.

“If you grow any taller, I won’t be able to kiss you even when I’m on my tippy toes.” She points out, resting her chin in her hands as she waits for Chanyeon’s reply. Chanyeon frowns for a moment before pushing a lock behind her ears and mirroring Kyungya’s pose.

“I guess I’ll just have to lift you up anytime I have to kiss you then.” She says with a wink. Kyungya gasps, staring at her girlfriend.

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“How are you going to stop me? Kick me in the chins?” Chanyeon replies, so Kyungya does exactly that under the table. Chanyeon lets out an exaggerated gasp, mouth falling open in shock before she bursts out laughing loud enough to make everyone in the restaurant turn and look at them.

Kyungya hushes her between giggles, feeling an embarrassed blush tint her ears but not really wanting Chanyeon to stop laughing, because it’s the best sound in the world.

Eventually the two of them quiet down to quiet giggles hidden behind their hands. A small apology and a question whether it hurt from Kyungya and a reassurance that it didn’t from Chanyeon is exchanged as their hands close over one another across the table, Kyungya’s fingers playing with their current couple ring on Chanyeon’s finger.

Once again, her stomach twists, nerves suddenly flaring up again, making her mouth feel dry and her dress uncomfortably warm. Chanyeon grows quiet too, her eyes glued to the way Kyungya can’t stop twisting the ring. It’s awkward, and suffocatingly nerve wrecking, and-

“Are you ready to order?”

“YES!” Kyungya gasps, pulling her hand back quick enough to almost knock over her wine glass, and then almost again as she tries to stop it from falling over. She’s saved by Chanyeon putting her hand on top of hers, making her stop.

She manages to get through their order of two three course menus with her voice only squeaking once, and by the time the waiter is listing of their recommended wines for the menu, she’s gotten her breathing under control again.

The appetizer comes quickly. It’s simple, flavoured bamboo shoots and sakura ebi, and delicious. From their seats they can see the bar where the sushi is prepared, and both of them spend the time guessing what the different kids of fish are, and giggling about the two business men at the bar who sound as if they’ve come straight out of a movie parodying the Geondal.

The main course is even more amazing. Kyungya actually gets a little teary eyed from it all, and Chanyeon lets out a wet laugh as she brushes her thumb under her eye. It’s wonderful, everything Kyungya could ever have imagined and more. But best of it all, is that she gets to share it all with Chanyeon, gets to make this wonderful memory with her, gets to see her smile, hear her laugh.

She pouts as she eats the last piece, feeling completely stuffed but still wanting to eat more. Chanyeon teases her for it, but still offers up her last piece for Kyungya, which only makes Kyungya tear up once more. She’s not usually this sappy (or at least she pretends she’s not, Chanyeon calls her a softie for a reason after all), but there is just something about tonight that makes her heart feel too big for her body. Something about Chanyeon.

Maybe she should propose right now? The time feels right. They’re happy, they’re laughing, she’s somehow even more in love with Chanyeon than when the night started, which she didn’t think was possible. It’s perfect, and it’s everything Chanyeon deserves.

Ok. She probably should propose right now. Alright. Ok. Yes. Now. Here we go. She just needs to reach into her bag and bring up the ring and tell Chanyeon all those things she prepared, which she has all forgotten. But that’s okay. She can improvise. She just needs to get the ring. She just needs to- She just-

“I need to use the bathroom!” She blurts out, grabs her bag, and rushes from the table.

Her hands are shaking as she twists the lock shut. In her chest, hear heart is pounding, nerves making her hands clammy with sweat. The bag slung over her shoulder seems to weigh a ton, the ring like red hot iron burning in there.

Why does it have to be so hard!? Why is it that the mere thought of it makes her feel even more nervous than when she first asked Chanyeon out? It’s not as if anything is really at stake. She loves Chanyeon, and she knows Chanyeon loves her. Chanyeon isn’t going to say no to the couple ring. The whole idea was even hers to begin with. There is no reason to get nervous.

Except it is. It very much is! Because Kyungya wants this to be perfect. She wants Chanyeon to feel every ounce of love she holds for the other, and that feels so impossible. The ring somehow feels not enough and too much at once. A gesture to grand for the simple way Chanyeon fits into her life like she’s a missing half having slotted into place, and too small for the immeasurable love Kyungya feels for the other.

She digs up the ring box from her purse and sits down on the toilet seat. The black box is small in her hands, unsuspecting. Drawing a deep breath, she opens it. Inside sits the two rings, glinting beautifully despite the dim bathroom lightning.

They’re simple, but still special. Chanyeon’s ring is made out of yellow gold. A thin band with a small gem at the top. Not too big, Chanyeon works with her hands and the ring can’t get in the way of that, but still enough to be noticeable. Kyungya’s is identical, except it’s made from white gold instead.

She sighs, a small smile growing on her lips as she rubs a thumb over Chanyeon’s ring. When she looks at them, next to each other, she can imagine them on their hands, imagine feeling it against her skin as they hold hands, imagine it shining in the sun as Chanyeon runs her hand through her hand.

They’re perfect. And the proposal, no matter how it happens, will be perfect, because she’s proposing to Chanyeon. She can feel it, in her heart.

She nods, snapping the box close. Putting it back into her purse she stands up, straightens her bangs in the mirror, and steps out of the bathroom.

  
As she steps back out into the restaurant, she can see Chanyeon by their table, nursing her glass of wine, and at once her heart seems to swell in her chest. Chanyeon is so effortlessly beautiful, her long hair cascading down her shoulders, her almond eyes framed by long eyelashes, her sharp jawline. Kyungya is one lucky girl.

“Hey.” She says as she sinks back down into the chair, her purse in her lap. Chanyeon looks up, her eyes growing wide. Kyungya reaches for her own glass of wine, takes a big sip, and decides that yes. This is it. Now it’s time.

“Chanyeon.” She begins.

“I gotta visit the ladies’ too.” Chanyeon blurts out and before Kyungya can ask her to wait a second she’s disappeared deeper into the restaurant.

She blinks, looking at the chair Chanyeon was in just seconds ago. With another sigh she raises the glass of wine to her lips and empties the last of it. She looks down into her bag, looking at the ring box.

When Chanyeon get back, she promises herself. When Chanyeon gets back she’ll do it.

~

Three minutes later Chanyeon walks up to their table, long skirt flowing around even longer legs. She gives Kyungya a small wave and bends down to press a gentle kiss to her lips.

“I love you.” She mumbles against Kyungya’s lips, and Kyungya feels the heat rise on her cheeks.

“I love you too.” She replies, looking deep into Chanyeon’s eyes. The love she sees in those brown irises makes her chest swell even more. Her entire middle feels stuffed full of cotton candy, sparks flying down her spine. Now. Now is the moment.

“Chanyeon.” She says at the same moment as Chanyeon says:

“Kyungya.”

They giggle, Chanyeon resting her forehead against Kyungya in that way she loves. Her fingers hook around Chanyeon’s, interlacing their hands. She licks her lips, giving the hand in hers a squeeze, and takes a deep breath.

“Mango Sorbet?”

Chanyeon straightens in front of her, surprise on her face. Kyungya turns around, spotting the waiter standing by their table balancing a tray with their desserts. As if burned, Kyungya pulls away her hand from Chanyeon’s, straightening her bangs and putting her purse down on the floor. Any thoughts she had of proposal are blown away, replaced by an embarrassed pounding in her ears.

“The sorbet is mine.” She gets out, raising her hand a little as Chanyeon moves back to her chair and sits down, cheeks as red as Kyungya’s feel.

“Then the green tea sorbet must be yours.” The waiter says, thankfully not sounding the least bit awkward from clearly having broken up such an intimate moment between the two.

“Thanks.” Chanyeon whispers as the desert is placed in front of her. To spare herself from having to make awkward small talk within earshot of the waiter Kyungya scoops a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

It’s delicious, like everything has been so far, but it still tastes bittersweet. Her middle still feels jittery with nerves and her thoughts constantly stray toward the ring in her pocket. She’s constantly watching out for the right moment, for that lull in conversation where she can look her love in the eyes, draw a deep breath, and finally ask that all important question.

But it never seems to come. The ice cream gets eaten, the check gets paid, the last of their wine gets left behind, and then they’ve left the restaurant behind, walking arm in arm down toward the Han river.

  
“My feet hurt.” Chanyeon sighs after a few minutes of quiet comfort, grimacing. Kyungya looks down at the other’s feet, and the 4-inch heels she’s sporting. “I should have work sensible shoes like you.” Chanyeon continues, pointing at Kyungya’s black winter boots with her foot.

“Do you want to go home?” Kyungya asks, looking up at her girlfriend. Chanyeon is even taller than usual in heels, and Kyungya has to admit the way she towers over her makes her muddle swirl in the best of ways. She loves the size difference between them, how safe she feels in Chanyeon’s arms and how she has to rise up on her tip toes to press a kiss to her cheek. But most of all, she loves snuggling up behind Chanyeon in bed, wrapping her arms around her and smelling the honey of her shampoo, knowing that the same comfort Chanyeon gives her she can give in return.

“No.” Chanyeon shakes her head, pressing a kiss to the top of Kyungya’s head. “I just wanted to complain a little.” She teases, bumping Kyungya lightly with her hip. Kyungya rolls her eyes, pretending to sigh deeply as she looks away from the other. Still, she can’t completely hide the smile on her lips.

  
“Seriously though, if you want to go back home that’s okay.” She says, turning back to Chanyeon who shakes her head once again.

“I’m fine. Besides, I want to watch the fireworks.” She replies, a small smile on her lips. Kyungya feels the same smile bloom on her lips, her head coming to rest on the other’s arm as they continue to stroll down the Han river.

They pick a spot that’s not too crowded, neither of them being huge fans of the showing and pushing that can come with too many people wanting to watch something. A few meters away from them is an old couple, both of them bundled up the winter cold, and Kyungya can feel her chest grow tight as she watches the wife dote on the husband, zipping his jacket up higher. She wants to grow old like that with Chanyeon, become a cute old lady who won’t stop pestering Chanyeon to wear a hat because her ears always grow so cold.

There are so many things she wants to experience with Chanyeon. She wants her to be a part of everything in her life, she wants to share it all. She wants to buy a house with Chanyeon, plan a small garden where Kyungya can grow pumpkins and cabbage. She wants to give Chanyeon a proper office, where she can let her ideas loose, and spend hours listening to Chanyeon rambling about her latest project. She wants to get a dog, a small black poodle like they both had growing up, and maybe a child sometime in the future. She wants to share her life with Chanyeon, go on adventures with her, grow with her, be with her in every way imaginable.

She wants it so bad.

She licks her lips, feeling her heart pound in her chest.

“Chanyeon-”

“It’s starting!” Chanyeon points at the night sky, gloved finger following the first rocket until it explodes in a rain of golden sparkles. Chanyeon’s eyes grow wide, her mouth falling open in awe.

Kyungya jumps a little at the first boom, clinging closer to Chanyeon and giggling, before she too becomes entranced with the fireworks. They light up the sky above the river, reflecting in the water and colouring it red, green, purple, blue, and golden.

She smiles, laughing as the booms from the fireworks hit her in the chest, making her whole body feel abuzz. Next to her she can hear Chanyeon do the same, feeling her move with each firework going off.

  
It’s perfect, absolutely perfect.

She turns to look at Chanyeon, meeting the other’s eyes, and she just knows. This is the time. This is what the whole evening has been leading up to. Now, she’s going to do it. The moment she’s sure Chanyeon is looking away she’s going to pull out the ring, and then when she turns back around, she will propose.

She turns back to the fireworks. They somehow seem even more beautiful now, the colours brighter and the sparkles livelier. They dance like fireflies over the river, a cascade of colours raining down over the water.

She slides her hand in her pocket, feeling the ring box. It feels right. So so very right.

She draws a deep breath, and turns around.

Chanyeon is on her knees behind her, a ring box in her hands as she smiles up at Kyungya.

Kyungya feels her eyes widen, her mouth falling open as she stares at the other, not comprehending what is happening. Chanyeon’s smile grows even wider, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip that way they do those rare moments she feels shy.

“Kyungya.” She says, her voice a little shaky. “You are the most amazing person I have ever met. No matter what you do, you do it with all of your heart, and from the very first day we met you have given me all of you without hesitation. You’ve shown me how to be the best me I can be, and constantly makes me want to do even better. You’re incredible, in every single way, and I love you more than words could describe.” Her voice cracks, her eyes growing glossy. “So, and I know this would be purely symbolic, but I still want to do it, do you-” Her voice cracks again, a small sob breaking out between her lips. “Do you-” She tries again before another sob cuts her short. She gives a wet laugh, wiping her eye. “I promised myself I wasn’t going to cry.”

“I do.” Kyungya replies before she can stop herself. She feels breathless, still not entirely sure what’s going on but knowing that everything she can think is just _yes yes yes yes_ over and over again.

Chanyeon looks up at her, another laugh escaping her.

“I haven’t even asked you yet!” She protests.

“But I do!” Kyungya replies, reaching out to pull Chanyeon back up to her feet. Once she’s standing, she pulls her own ring box out of her pocket. She can hear Chanyeon gasp, but she still feels to shocked to properly react. As if in a dream she opens up the ring box and shows it to Chanyeon.

  
“I was supposed to ask you.” She says, surprised to hear how strained her own voice is. As Chanyeon nods, the emotions bubble over in her, relief, happiness, love. They fill her chest, her middle, and every inch of her from the tip of her toes to the top of her head. She sniffs, struggling to take Chanyeon’s ring out of the box.

“Let me help.” Chanyeon speaks softly, her hands gently covering Kyungya’s, helping her pull the glove off and slide the ring onto her finger, right on top of their original couple ring. It fits perfectly.

“Your turn.” Chanyeon opens her own ring box, revealing the rings. They’re a pair of platinum rings, stones infused into the side of the ring and almost hidden except for when the light catches just right as Chanyeon slides the ring onto Kyungya’s finger, and they shine even brighter than the fireworks. It’s perfect.

Chanyeon’s hand slowly interlaces with Kyungya’s, her forehead coming to rest against Kyungya’s. Kyungya blinks, feeling a tear make its way down her cheek. Her cheeks hurt from smiling, her whole body feeling as if it’s made from cotton candy. She squeezes the hand in hers, watching the two rings next to one another.

“I’ve forgotten everything I was supposed to say.” Kyungya admits with a laugh, wiping away the tear on her cheek. “All I know is that I love you more than anything, more than should be possible. I feel complete with you. You’re my home. My everything. I love you so much Chanyeon.”

She looks up at Chanyeon, her hand cupping the other’s cheek. Gently, she wipes the tear tracks away with her thumb, feeling new tears well in her eyes as she falls into Chanyeon’s eyes.

“I love you too, Kyungya. So so very much.” Chanyeon whispers, her lips finally pressing against Kyungya’s. Kyungya sighs, melting into the kiss. Chanyeon’s arm wrap around her waist, bringing her even closer as Kyungya tangles her hand in Chanyeon’s beautifully styled locks.

Behind them, the fireworks go off, sparkling like stars against the night sky. But none of them can match the fireworks that go off inside Kyungya’s heart as Chanyeon whispers _you’re my everything_ against her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, please consider leaving a kudos or a comment. 
> 
> Also, please check out Sooblushes' fic "electricity is more dangerous than you think" UwU


End file.
